Many electronic devices provide cluttered and unintuitive user interfaces for viewing and selecting. There is a need to provide an intuitive way to cleanly and simply display and navigate among content items in a queue of upcoming items and a history of recently played items (e.g., songs in an album, playlist, or streaming radio).